paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheating
DISCLAIMER: This page, like the Paradise Island Wikia as a whole, is for general informational purposes only. We do not encourage or assist with cheating, the theft of intellectual property, or the use of the information provided herein for any reason that is unlawful, illegal, fraudulent or harmful or in connection with any unlawful, illegal, fraudulent or harmful purpose or activity. The content posted on this site is created by members of the public and the views expressed herein are theirs and theirs alone. Paradise Island Wikia accepts no responsibility for any loss or harm incurred. Paradise Island Wikia makes every attempt to comply with international laws, including those pertaining to digital or intellectual property. Visitors who use this website and rely on any information do so at their own risk. This disclaimer governs your use of our website; by using our website and the information contained herein, you accept this disclaimer in full. If you disagree with any part of this disclaimer, do not use our website or the information contained herein. We reserve the right to modify these terms at any time. WARNING: Cheating may get you banned from using game functionalities like visiting friends or friends visiting. Exploits 'Move from store'-exploit This exploit has been confirmed by multiple people using different devices, for game versions 1.1.20 (build 55) up until 1.2.9 (build 71). To make this trick work, you first have to have a building in the warehouse/storage. Take note that any accumulation progress for a building will be lost upon moving it to the warehouse. The next part of the trick exploits the 'slowness' of the game when dealing with a queue of actions. To create multiple instances of the building you have in storage, select it to be placed onto your island. Now, when you tap the green tick button, you should immediately hit the 'Home' button on your device to return to the home screen. Manually kill the process for the game that is still running. Reload the game to see if the building was duplicated. If so, there will be one building on your island where you placed it and there will be one building in your warehouse. If not, try again and try to time your actions just right so the building gets placed but not any more action can be performed by the game after that before you hit the Home button. 'Move to store'-exploit This exploit has been confirmed by many people on many different Android devices for game versions 1.0.13 (build 22) till 1.1.3 (build 36). The core of this trick is to make a structure's menu pop up, switch to another application or your device's desktop, switch back to the game and hit the spot where the 'Move to store'-button is like crazy while your device is trying to regenerate the game screen. This will overload the game's action queue and lead to multiple instances of this one structure being moved to your storage/warehouse, effectively cloning the structure a number of times. This trick will work on all structures that can be moved to storage. It is also possible to duplicate a structure beyond its set maximum. Favourite structures to duplicate therefore include the Business Center and Bank because of the 'one copy of each' limitation, and any other expensive structure to save a lot of money or piastres on not having to buy it. Also, you can duplicate the structures needed to complete certain awards. These awards will register once you placed the according amount of structures from your storage onto you Island (if not, check the Know bugs & issues section on the Tips and Tricks page). Note, however, that the accumulation time will be reset when you move a structure to storage. So you better collect the money or piastres before trying to duplicate the structure. A side effect of this trick is that the duplicated structures do not require additional staff or energy units when placed from the storage onto you Island. Better yet, when you demolish a duplicated structure it does lower the amount of employed staff and used energy units with the respective numbers it would have cost to build the structure. So with this trick it is also possible to free up staff and energy units, and even to make those numbers go into negatives. It is of course a personal preference how to do it, but listed below are some alternative methods for this trick. *Some people need to run (many) other apps on their device to get it slow enough for the trick to work. *Other people prefer to place the game screen so that when they start tapping the screen like crazy, they first select a structure and then hope the 'Move to store' button is exactly at the same spot as they have been tapping. This often results in a lower number of duplicates. *It is also suggested to pop up a structure's menu, mark the 'Move to store' button with a dry erase marker, and than start doing the trick. In this way you will be 100% sure where to tap. *Last, it is reported that on some devices it is possible to perform this trick without having to leave the game and come back to do it. It works already when tapping the correct position on the screen for the 'move to store' button while bringing up a structure's menu. * If all these methods do not work for you, please do not start complaining or asking for help in the comments below. 'Getting paid for cleaning'-exploit This exploit is introduced in version 1.1 (build 32) of the game and was disabled four days later with version 1.1.1 (build 33). The core of this exploit is that you are able to collect income and repair structures on another person's Island, aside from only cleaning their structures. To do this, visit another Island, press the 'Menu' button on your phone (the in-game Menu button is disabled when visiting other Islands) and you can now press the buttons to 'Collect profit' or to 'Repair all'. This works the same way as on your own Island, except now you get the $, € and XP from the other Island, or you repair all their broken structures and get the credit for that towards your repair award. The income is actually duplicated to your account, so the original owner is not robbed from his money. You can do this over and over again by returning to your own Island and then revisit the other Island. Of course, when the owner collects income himself, fun is over for a while. 'Paving over your friends Island'-exploit This exploit is introduced together with the one above in version 1.1 (build 32) of the game and still alive in version 1.1.3 (build 36). The exploit lets you build roads and demolish structures on your friends Island. If you are fast enough, you can press the Road button in the lower left corner of your screen just in between the moment you select a friends Island and the moment the game start loading that Island. Once loaded, the Road construction is still available. Same holds for the Bulldoze button. You can now demolish your friends structures. This does not affect your friends Island in his own game. Fast money Just change your android date +1 day, get in game, collect money, change date +1 day, get money, change date, and so on (works very well with high end structures like Golf club). You have to be running version 1.0.2 or lower for this trick to work. Versions higher than this have added an anti-cheat check that somehow verifies a valid system date. For versions 1.0.2 and up this exploit involves a few precautionary steps to avoid getting warnings. Follow these step by step instructions and you should be ok. - Put a widget on your home page. Put one for Paradise Island and put one to access your device settings. (This will help save time) - Put your device into airplane mode. (This interrupts and prevents the server connection.) - Now to simply speed up time and collect profits repeat these steps. • Enter settings. • Select time and date. • Select appropriate choice, Date or Time. (You may need to deselect Automatic-network values) • Change time and date forward the necessary hours needed (Do Not set time backwards. Remember to keep track of the date change and a.m. to p.m. Try changing time settings to 24 hour format to avoid setting time backwards.) • Now exit settings and enter the game to collect profit. • You can now exit the game, change time and re-enter the game until satisfied. - When you're satisfied collecting profits exit the game. - Make a note of how far ahead you set time. Write down what the date and time is now set to. - Return the time and date to Automatic settings. - Exit airplane mode. DO NOT OPEN AND RUN PARADISE ISLAND. (You will not be able to play the game normally until it is the actual date and time that you last played. Otherwise you will receive a warning and consequences) To continue playing without waiting for time to return to normal: - Return device to airplane mode. - Change time and date forward to the time it was when you last played. - you can now enter and play the game, change time forward etc as described above and repeat. It would probably be best to use this exploit wisely. Better to not set the time further than 24hrs ahead. If you usually play Paradise Island once a day around the same time, for example 6 o'clock. It would be wise to start the game, clean friends' islands and do anything that requires server connectivity first. Then change time to collect profits up until 5 o'clock the next day. Now wait until 6 o'clock when you would normally be getting on and you can play without consequence. If you've set time too far forward then there will be consequences for returning to the game early. To avoid having buildings being stuck in the future, you will need to reset them. To do this simply make sure all buildings need to be repaired and are left unfixed or are put away in storage. Never set the date ahead past the current date. In the event that you are caught cheating, the game will require you to wait until the furthest date you played to until it is possible to play again. This means if you set your clock forward a year, collect rewards, and then go back to the current date you will be unable to play for a whole year! Also, the Atlass Hotel can not be reset like the other structures. If you have this building up and running, be careful when changing dates. Fast Piasters (€) With this "cheat" you gain a lot of piasters in a very small amount of time. It doesn't require rooting or anything, it's plain trickery. BEWARE: If you don't want to risk ban, don't follow this tutorial. However, if you are already banned, there is nothing to lose. Before you start, just take notice of the following: Minimizing the game means you don't have to exit. Just press or hold home button. Exiting means you should press back button and then confirm you want to exit. (This saves you some time. If you exit instead of minimize, you'll just need to wait for the game to load again.) • Steps: 1. Turn on airplane mode. (Make sure you are disconnected from the internet; airplane mode should take care of that automatically.) 2. Start the game, put your Bank and Business Center in the warehouse. 3. Minimize the game, go to settings on your phone and set the date back to as many days as you want. (Set it to a even number of days back (e.g. 26 days), although that's not so important) 4. Bring your game back to front. Place your Bank and Business Center from warehouse back to island. 5. Exit the game. 6. Go to phone settings again and set the date to 2 days further. (So if you went 26 days back, now you will be 24 days in the past) 7. Start the game again and you should see your first 3 piasters waiting for you to collect them. 8. Minimize the game, open date settings, increase date by 2 days, go back to game, collect 3€. Repeat this step until you reach current date. 9. When you reach current date and you've collected your last 3€, you can put Bank and Business Center in warehouse again, and repeat from step 3 for more piasters. Getting the quests-related awards faster Starting from game version 1.1.17 to 1.2 you can get awards for completing Quests. Some of these take a long time to get, like the one where you should have talked to 3000 people. To speed this process up a little, you can try tapping a quest bubble multiple times before it opens up the quest dialogue. If you do so quickly enough 2, 3 or even 4 dialogues will open from that single quest bubble. This applies to all four quest categories. Multiple Scroll Purchase Starting with v1.2.4 (build 66), when buying the final item from the Merchant's house (4th item total, not the 4th shelf) you can multi-tap to purchase double scrolls. You must have enough resources to make the purchase. Although I can get the "Go to Warehouse" window to pop up 4+ times, It only takes resources and purchases 2 scrolls max. It appears that this is making whichever shelf slot you do it on be already sold when Leonid returns with new merchandise. This exploit may have worked in previous Versions, but it is unconfirmed. Be aware that there seems to be no control about what the fifth purchase will be. It's just a purchase from the next shop refresh with all the randomness involved. You might end up buying a very expensive drawing using this exploit. Fast Chest Refresh Starting with v2.0.4 (build 97) until v2.0.7 , when the Pirate Chest pops up by the lighthouse on the top half of the island, collect the chest by clicking on it. Then, close the dialog box and immediately click on the to transfer to the other half of the island. Click the to return to first half of the island. The chest will immediately rise again. Collect it and repeat the process. If you click too slowly on the or click on anything else after closing the dialog box, it appears to kill the cycle. This probably works on all the version 2.0.x builds, since the introduction of the second island. The exploit still exists in version 2.0.6 (Build 99). Infinite Southern Chest When the chest near the Pharos appears in the water, make sure you have enough keys to open the chest. Tap on the chest. When the dialogue box appears, tap "Open Chest" button. Then, you can scroll through the list and look at the contents, but DO NOT tap "Collect All" or any other buttons on the dialogue box. Instead, tap the Back button on your phone (on mine it's a backward arrow). The dialogue box will disappear, but the contents have been deposited into your warehouse and your keys have not been used. Repeat as many times as you would like until the chest floats away. IMPORTANT NOTE: Be careful not to overuse this cheat, since doing so will overload your drawings in your warehouse and apparently drawings use up a lot of memory in the game. Having excessive drawings from use of this cheat can cause the app to crash. One suggestion is to build and destroy drawing buildings to reduce the total memory load on the phone. This cheat has been verified in 2.0.6 through 2.0.8, but probably was available under other 2.0.x versions. Forced App Crash This is really not much of a cheat, but could be useful in certain circumstances. Every now and then, something really bad may happen to you during gameplay or you could make a mistake and delete a valuable building or item. When this happens DO NOT PANIC, DO NOT HESITATE and most of all DO NOT EXIT THE APP or TRANSITION BETWEEN ISLANDS. One nice thing the devs have provided is the fact that the game does not autosave very frequently, so you can recover from these problems. Simply force the app to crash without exiting. Currently, there are a couple of ways to do this. #You can bring up the Drawing menu and click on any drawing that has lots of pieces in it, for me the Ice Cream Truck usually causes a crash. #You can take the back off of your phone and pull the battery out or if playing on Bluestacks, just close the whole program. #You can use the 'PI killer' app (root required!) --> http://paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/User:BigManitu #You can kill the game process via an ssh connection from a remote device : ##launch an SSH server on your rooted phone before you play ##from a remote device, open an SSH connection to your phone ##kill the process by executing the command "pkill -9 com.seventeenbullets.android.island" : When you re-open the app, you will be set back a little bit, but the problem that you were concerned about will be undone. If you waited too long, the app may have forced a save and your problem cannot be undone. Note: The Forced App Crash on Bluestacks was fixed and no longer working (as soon as you restock the Leonid's shop, the game will save) from Version 2.2.6. Note: The Forced App Crash has become useless for several features, such as the illusionist hat gifts, and in general chest collecting. It seems that those gifts that were randomly generated on each collection in the earlier versions are now predetermined. It means that even if you kill the game process because you're unsatisfied of the gift, the next time you launch the game, you will receive exactly the same gift. Shop Refresh Using App Crash This can be used to refresh the Leonid's shop without overspending your €. You can refresh the shop to get anything you want and only spend 5€. Here is how: #Open the shop when Leonid is in. #Click refresh for 5€. #If you don't get what you want, crash the app and retry the refresh. #When you get what you want buy it then either exit properly, switch to the other island or visit a friend's island to force a save. #Congratulations, you got what you want and it only cost 1 refresh. Recovery from being banned If you get banned and the developers cannot help you, you can try to change your Game ID. For more information visit http://paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ucel/Recovering_from_being_banned. Trainer application There is a trainer freely available. For more information, please visit User:ParadiseAdi#Cheating. Category:Cheating